Chosen One
by Lemmy
Summary: Angel Investgations gathers a new ally who is the chosen one (some B/A) ~ Warning Character deaths~


AN: Another Angel story from the crazed Brain of LEMMY! Well this Angel story has nothing to do with Buffy even though she is in it. I do not own anything relating to Angel or Buffy. I only own the plot and some Characters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

The vampire's fangs gleamed in the moonlight. They walked together like a pack of wolves, for one purpose, to feed. They found their way to the Los Angeles homeless shelter with ease they had been planning this for some time now. The chosen one was inside the shelter's walls, unprotected. What they did not know, was that Angel, the vampire with a soul, was hot on their tail.

Earlier in the day Cordelia had a vision, that's why Angel, Wesley and Gunn were at the shelter. They all knew the Vampires were after the Slayer. Angel knew the Slayer in the shelter must have been Faith, but he was wrong. While in the prison Faith had gotten in a bad fight with a chaos demon... the demon won. So Angel was here to protect the new slayer from Harm.

The vampires were the first to attack sensing that they were not alone. The fight was like any other, kicking, punching, and staking. While Angel and his friends were fighting, Angel noticed a stray vampire go in to the shelter. He staked a vamp and followed the other vampire into the building.

The homeless shelter was silent. They must not be getting a lot of business Angel thought as she followed the vamp through a corridor. Angel stepped on a creak in the floor and the Vampire stiffened. Angel flattened himself against the wall. The vampire moved on. Angel waited for 10 seconds before continuing. Angel walked fast the Vamp was steps ahead of him. The corridor turned into a big cafeteria sized room, filled with small cots. Few of them were occupied. Angel spotted the vamp over by a cot at the far end.

The girl had no idea she was about to get bitten by a vampire. Her neck was fully exposed and the vampire could smell the slayer's blood pumping in her veins. He bent down, the girl didn't stir. Then a figure jumped from the shadows and the Vamp felt the stake penetrate his heart. He was dust. The girl woke up after being sprayed with Vamp dust.

****

Girl:(sneezes)

****

Angel: You have to come with me

****

Girl: (Notices Angel) W-why?

****

Angel: Don't ask questions you are in extreme danger.

Angel watched the girl hardly fifteen rise from the cot. She was scared, he could smell it on her. She followed Angel out of the shelter carrying only a small duffel bag. Wesley and Gunn were sitting in the car, when Angel came out. With the girl behind him.

****

Wesley: So this is?

****

Girl: M-my name is Lora

****

Wesley: Hello Lora

****

Lora: (nods) Why am I in danger?

****

Angel: (getting in drivers seat of car) We'll explain at the hotel

****

Lora: Hotel?

****

Gunn: Yeah come hope in back here with me.

Lora got in the car reluctantly. And Angel drove off. When they got to the hotel Fred and Cordelia with Conner were waiting. Lora was amazed at the site of the semi-abandoned hotel.

****

Lora: ok can you explain now... Please?

****

Wesley: Oh yes, yes you are the Chosen one

****

Lora: Chosen for what?

****

Angel: You're the slayer, (Takes Conner from Cordelia)

****

Lora: (stares blankly at the people around her)

****

Cordelia: I know it takes a while to get used to

****

Lora: Are you a Slayer

****

Cordelia: oh no, no 

****

Lora: (sits on the couch by the door) I'm really confused

****

Wesley: We will tell you the whole story in the morning, would you like to go with Cordelia or stay with Fred

****

Lora: Wait I don't know your names I'm not going any where with strangers

****

Gunn: Where's my manners I'm Gunn (sticks out hand)

****

Lora: (Shakes his hand)

The rest of the gang introduces themselves and Lora decides to stay with Fred. So she could explore her new surroundings. After Fred showed Lora to her room, Lora wanted to flop on the queen sized bed and go to sleep, but she had to many questions floating in her head. Why did she come with these people she never knew, why did Angel say she was in extreme danger, and Why was she having strange dreams about monsters. The big question was What's a slayer?

Lora sat on the bed and put her bag on her lap. She missed her parents badly. They had died in a plane crash coming home from England and left her with her terrible aunt. So, Lora ran away and she had been living in the shelter for the past two months. She unzipped her bag and took out a clean pair of PJS and went looking for a bathroom. She felt very dirty like something was crawling on her. She wondered back down to the main floor and saw Angel on the phone Holding the baby, Conner, who Lora found out was his son. She walked closer and hid behind a desk. Lora knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping but she couldn't help it.

****

Angel: I know Buffy but

(listening)

****

Angel: (nods) Yes I will keep her here and train her... yes Buffy... goodbye (hangs up)

Was he talking about me Lora thought? She stood up from her hiding place and walked over to the desk Angel was. Angel was startled by Lora but then relaxed

Angel: Do you need something

Lora: Yes I know it's late but I really feel like taking a shower

Angel: Ah ok It's over here

Angel led the girl over to the only bathroom in the hotel with running water.

****

Angel: There you go

****

Lora: Thanks Who's Buffy?

Angel was surprised by that question.

****

Angel: A friend 

****

Lora: Oh well thanks again (closes door)

The next morning was exciting for Lora but everything Wesley said to her was confusing. He said she was the chosen one, one girl in all the world with strength to fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness she is the slayer. Lora didn't believe in monsters she saw many while living on the street druggies, old homeless people, and drug dealers it was pretty scary for a fifteen-year-old. Angel showed her there were real monsters by putting on his vamp face. She screamed and hid behind Gunn.

****

Wesley: You see Lora vampires are real as well as other demons

****

Cordelia: I have a ghost in my apartment, his name is Dennis

Lora looked at the people around her like they were crazy and there was a VAMPIRE in the same room with her.

****

Lora: OK I have tons of Questions the first one is why is he here (points to Angel) Vampires are evil right?

****

Angel: I have a soul... gypsy curse

****

Lora: Huh?

****

Wesley: When you are changed into a vampire your soul leaves your body and the demon takes over, but in Angel's case a gypsy clan restored his soul now he has to make his amends, so one day he might become human again

****

Lora: Ok so you a good vampire and you don't bite

****

Angel: (smiles) yes

****

Lora: Ok what exactly is the slayer?

****

Wesley: You were chosen by the powers that be to be the next slayer after the previous slayer Faith died, There is only one other slayer and her name is Buffy Summers she is in Sunnydale California

****

Lora: Buffy (looks at Angel) you were talking to her last night

****

Cordelia: (looks at Angel)

****

Lora: But if There are two slayers that must mean...

****

Wesley: Buffy has died

Lora was amazed all this stuff these people were telling her was true. After more explaining and other questions being answered a young woman came in the door and dropped a bag on the floor.

****

Angel: Buffy you weren't supposed to be here

****

Buffy: well I needed to take a vacation from Sunnydale to much going on... (trails off) Well I think a slayer being trained by a slayer will be a strong slayer right?

****

Wesley: I guess so yes

****

Buffy: cool so were is she

****

Lora: Right here

****

Buffy: (walks over to Lora) I'm Buffy I've been the slayer for about seven years now

****

Lora: I'm Lora and you died!?

****

Buffy: Twice (holds up two fingers) It's a long story

****

Lora: (nods, speechless)

****

Wesley: So Buffy How long are you planning to stay

****

Buffy: (shrugs) Not long Things in Sunnydale have settled down since I came back

****

Wesley: We were just telling Lora here the prophecy of the slayer

****

Buffy: ooo Fun what part are you at

****

Wesley: Well actually we were telling her about you 

Wesley continued telling Lora about being a slayer while Buffy did some catching up with Angel

(In Wesley's office) 

****

Angel: What's going on in Sunnydale

****

Buffy: Nothing important 

****

Angel: (looks at Buffy sternly) What's going on

****

Buffy: Angel I did something horrible no one knows about it and I don't want to talk about it Ok

(crying is heard)

****

Buffy: Who was that?

Fred walks out holding Conner

****

Fred: Angel he wont eat or anything (sees Buffy) Oh Hi I'm Fred

****

Buffy: Hi this your kid?

****

Fred: No he's Angel's (looks back at Angel)

  
Buffy looked at Angel shocked then turned and walked out of the office.

****

Angel: Buffy I can explain (hands Conner to Cordelia)

****

Buffy: (Picking up her stuff at the door) Explain what That you have been lying to me?!

****

Angel: (stops before reaching the door which is bringing sunlight in) No Buffy please just listen to me

****

Cordelia: (whispering to Gunn) This is gonna be good

****

Angel: Darla she..

****

Buffy: DARLA! but she's dead I saw you stake her!

Lora listened to the story to Buffy who Lora found out was his ex-girlfriend. This whole thing made Buffy upset, Lora could see she was trying not to cry, her bags still in her hands. She dropped them and went into Angel's arms crying.

****

Angel: Shh it's ok let's go talk

Walks off with Buffy leaving everyone standing there

****

Cordelia: I imagined more screaming when I thought of Angel telling Buffy (shrugs)

****

Everyone: (looks at her like she's nuts)

****

Wesley: (looks over at Lora) Sorry you had to hear that it's to complicated to tell you now 

so let's get started with your training

****

Lora: (nods)

(Yelling is heard from Wesley's office and something being thrown on the floor)

****

Angel: (yelling) SPIKE!! YOU DID WHAT WITH SPIKE!!

****

Buffy: (sobbing) Angel please it was a mistake

****

Angel: Of all people Spike (walks off to his bedroom)

The Angel investigations gang stares at Angel as he climbs the stairs 

****

Buffy: (walks out of room and grabs her stuff and starts going out door)

****

Wesley: Buffy wait

****

Buffy: (sniffles) I'm leaving, good luck Lora

With those words Buffy was gone 

****

Gunn: What was that all about?

****

Cordelia: No idea but was he talking about Spike the vampire who tried to kill Buffy more then once?

****

Wesley: You mean William the Bloody I believe he had a government chip put in his head so he can't harm any human being with getting a really bad headache

****

Cordelia: Ok I'll go talk to him

****

Wesley: OK come Lora lets go start your training ok

****

Lora: (nods and follows Wesley)

It took almost three day's to bring Angel out of his room, he was really upset over what Buffy did with Spike and it seems he told Cordelia, and she swore not to tell anyone. Lora started getting used to being the slayer, she was strong and could do certain moves she never knew she could do before. It was about three weeks after Angel saved her from the pack of vampires at the shelter and they went on patrol. Living on the streets for two months, Lora really knew her way around. Angel knew she was going to be a great slayer like Buffy. Thinking of her made Angel's dead heart ache. They were out on night celebrating a victory, Lora killed a demon that was trying to harm Conner who was still in danger being the son of two vampires. They ran into a chaos demon while coming home from Lorne's karaoke place. The gang gets out of the car except Fred who stays with Conner.

****

Chaos demon: Well, well, well the new slayer I will enjoy killing you

****

Lora: Really, I'd like to see you try

****

Chaos demon: I'm touched but the last slayer was a little more feisty then you are

****

Lora: You killed Faith

****

Chaos demon: yes, yes I did and it was so much fun

Lora was filled with fury, she never knew Faith but she was a slayer and Lora felt a connection with her

****

Angel: Lora be careful we have your back 

****

Lora : (turns and looks at her friends and nods) come and get me

It was a brutal battle Lora was punching and kicking while Wesley was flipping through a book he had in the car.

****

Wesley: Dear lord

****

Cordelia: What?

****

Wesley: I'm afraid we just put Lora in extreme danger it says here this demon Kinos he goes by has killed every single slayer he has come to pass.

****

Angel: We can't let that happen (Angel goes and joins in the fight) 

****

Lora: (fighting) Angel what are you doing this is my fight

****

Angel: this is also a death wish we have to distract him and leave NOW!

Lora reached for a stake and spun around with a flying kick and made contact with Kinos' head, then she whirled around again stake ready to puncture any part of the demon. Instead it made contact with Angel, in his heart. They all watched Angel crumble to ashes.

****

Cordelia: NO!! Angel (falls into Wesley's arms)

Lora dropped her stake in shock, she had killed Angel her mentor. Within that one second the chaos demon rendered his strength and came up behind Lora.

****

Wesley: LORA WATCH OUT!

It was to late before Lora could turn around the chaos demon broke her neck in one twist. Lora's body fell to the ground next to Angel's Ashes, which were floating in the wind. Conner wailed as the Angel investigations gang mourned in shock over two lost friends.

AN: I know you want to kill me I didn't want to kill Angel, it just seemed like the best way to end this fic so please review and ah No flames please!


End file.
